Reconstruyendo Macross
by Killer-Whale
Summary: AU/Crack. Kyron no muere en el ataque final. ¿Cómo mantener al terrible gigante en estado pacífico?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Este fanfic es un AU crack, por lo mismo hay cosas que cambian y que no estarán apegadas al canon original, pidiendo estas liciencias pasmos al fic.

**Capítulo 1**

En los momentos decisivos, el SDF1 se elevó por sobre el lago de ciudad Macross preparando su cañón para realizar su último disparo contra la nave de Kyron

En los momentos decisivos, el SDF1 se elevó por sobre el lago de ciudad Macross preparando su cañón para realizar su último disparo contra la nave de Khyron.

Fueron centésimas de segundo antes de que la nave zentraedi se estrellara contra la fortaleza. Parecía el final y lo hubiera sido de no haber estado sobre la laguna que amortiguó la caída y evitó que ambas naves estallaran. Luego del impacto inicial que levantó enormes olas inundando las calles adyacentes a la masa de agua, el SDF1 y la nave Zentraedi comenzaron a hundirse lentamente.

Una solitaria nave comenzó s sobrevolar el lugar, buscando con desesperación señales de vida sobre la superficie del agua. No tardó mucho una pequeña mancha anaranjada emergió con varios tripulantes, y luego emergieron más.

El comandante Hunter se aproximó y vio que en uno de los botes salvavidas estaba todo la tripulación del puente de mando. Estaban el almirante Gloval, Claudia,Vanesa, Samy, Kimy y sobre todo Lisa.

Con su nave llevó el bote a tierra firme donde pudo reencontrarse con la mujer que amaba desde hace ya tiempo. Por su parte Max y Miriya ayudaron a los otros sobrevivientes de la nave.

Ocupados atendiendo a los heridos, casi no notaron que Min Mai estaba allí mirando como Rick trabajaba junto a Lisa para poner a salvo a los habitantes de ciudad Macross, y por primera vez había comprendido cuan egoísta fue al pedirle a Rick que dejara la milicia. Silenciosamente se alejó del lugar.

Los habitantes de ciudad Macros acostumbrados a las tragedias, rápidamente se organizaron en brigadas de ayuda y pronto todos trabajaban para socorrer a los heridos. De pronto y sin previo aviso un sonido vino desde el lago como si una enorme masa saliera a flote de entre los escombros de ambas naves. Entre los hierros retorcidos y restos de las naves en la superficie del lago apareció Khyron.

La gente de ciudad Macross huyó despavorida al ver que era el zentraedi causante de sus desgracias. Rick y Max sobrevolaron con sus naves para examinar el cuerpo del gigante guerrero y para su asombro descubrieron que Khyron permanecía vivo y no sólo él sino una decena de soldados, incluída Azonia entre los sobrevivientes de la terrible raza de gigantes.

Reportaron inmediatamente estas noticias al alto mando militar que se había reunido en un comité de emergencia para dilucidar la situación.

-Debemos terminar de una vez con los enemigos –Mainstroff golpeaba la mesa de la sala de reuniones –Ordenen que salga un escuadrón de varitechs para acabar con esos asesinos.

-Un ataque así dañaría más la ciudad –El almirante Gloval se opuso –La zona ya fue muy dañada por la inundación de las naves ¿Quiere matar a más civiles?

-Los civiles seguirán muriendo si mantenemos con vida a ese gigante zentraedi –Le recriminó Mainstroff –Debemos acabarlos de una vez.

-Entiendo su punto –Dijo el Almirante Gloval –Por la dimensiones de Khyron es un peligro mantenerlo con vida, pero eso es algo que puede solucionarse y sin recurrir a la violencia de un ataque con varitechs que seguramente molestará a los alienígenas que viven entre los humanos.

-¿Qué sugiere Gloval?

-Que deberíamos reducir el tamaño de Khyron.

-Interesante –De pronto Mainstroff sonrió con malicia –Un destino peor que la muerte, el condenarlo a vivir del tamaño de los humanos que tanto desprecia.

-No era esa mi intención –Global encendió su pipa –Pero me parece la mejor solución a este caso y la más rápida.

El almirante salió de la sala de reuniones para comunicar las nuevas órdenes.

-Fue lo mejor que pude hacer Miriya –Pensó –Así por lo menos se evitará más derramamientos de sangre.

Los varitechs se llevaron los cuerpos enormes de los zentraedi y los transportaron hacia un laboratorio secreto donde Exodor esperaba.

-Lord Breetai cree que es una tarea inútil –Decía mientras abría las cámaras reductoras –Pero admira la sensibilidad del almirante Global.

Durante la noche en una ciudad vecina, Minmei trataba de ahogar sus decepciones con el alcohol.

-Ahora te entiendo Lin Kyle –Decía removiendo el hielo de su vaso –Te sentías adormecido cuando bebías y no podías recordar el dolor.

-Es Minmei –Gritó uno de los comensales –Señorita Minmei déme su autógrafo.

-¿Le puedo tomar una fotografía? –la señorita Macross sólo vio un flash que le encegueció por unos segundos.

-¡Déjenme en paz! –Gritó la cantante para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Se subió a su automóvil y sólo podía ver las luces de las cámaras y la gente que se aprestaba a seguirla.

Aun sin saber manejar muy bien del todo Minmei encendió su coche, no veía bien porque las luces la deslumbraban, el alcohol que había bebido adormeció sus reflejos y de pronto un sonido de llantas sobre el asfalto y un golpe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Robotech/Macross es propiedad de Harmony Gold Studios. Gracias a los que leen este fanfic, espero no defraudarlos con la trama o el mismo fanfic.

**Capítulo 2**

Kyron despertó aturdido y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, como si hubiera estado bebiendo por semanas esa bebida que los micronianos llamaban alcohol. Recostado sobre un a camilla, notó que estaba sujeto con correas cuando intentó levantarse.

-¡Maldita sea! –Gritó al no poder liberarse, se movió e intentó de varias formas liberar por lo menos una de sus manos, pero fue inútil.

El ruido no pasó desapercibido y rápidamente llegaron grandes enfermeros que le inyectaron potentes tranquilizantes para controlarlo.

-Era predecible una reacción así –Le dijo Exedor a Gloval.

-Lamentablemente es cierto –Gloval sacudió su cabeza y arregló su sombrero –No podemos mantenerlo sedado de por vida, debería haber algo para que Kyron se tranquilice un poco.

-Mirilla Parino estuvo con Azonia y no hubieron resultados positivos.

El almirante salió de la habitación

-No nos queda más que trasladarlo a la penitenciaría de alta seguridad en las afueras dela ciudad –El almirante comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta –No estoy de acuerdo con esa idea de Mainstroff, pero no tenemos alternativa, el tiempo se agota y si la gente de la ciudad se entera que el causante de sus desgracias está vivo, probablemente quieran su cabeza.

-¿Está diciendo que la población civil no sabe nada acerca de Khyron? –Preguntó Exedor.

-Eso es algo que preferimos mantener en reserva, no queremos ni pensar lo que dirá la prensa sobre el ejército cuando se enteren que el que destruyó ciudad Macross todavía vive.

En eso el almirante Gloval parecía estar equivocado, la prensa de ciudad Macross, desde hacía dos semanas, presentaba titulares sólo referentes al estado de salud de Min Mai, y su adicción al alcohol, y sobre todo el juicio que tenía que enfrentar la estrella por daños y perjuicios al hornato público.

Las noticias del ataque fueron relegadas a la quinta página y sólo se hablaba del tiempo en que las obras concluirían. Nunca se dijo nada acerca de los héroes que lucharon por salvar a la ciudad de la aniquilación total.

En la portada y con fotografías de media página aparecía el automóvil de Min Mai con un encabezado que decía: "Estrella sufre accidente automovilístico, las pruebas de alcoholemia fueron positivas. Juicio comienza hoy".

Min Mai arrugó el periódico y lo botó al cesto de basura junto a su cama en el hospital donde estaba. Llamó a las enfermeras y le pareció que entre ellas murmuraban sobre el inmaduro comportamiento de la caprichosa estrella.

-Si Lin Kyle estuviera aquí ya hubiera demandado a este pasquín por sugerir que yo debería entrara en rehabilitación –Min Mai hablaba mientras se cambiaba para acudir a la citación del juez.

Afuera del hospital un ejército de periodistas y fotógrafos esperaban a la antigua señorita Macross, que ni bien se asomó por la puerta se abalanzaron sobre ella como una jauría hambrienta.

No le fue mejor a la actriz y cantante en el juicio. El juez fue muy severo, intentó dar ejemplo con la joven a quien sentenció a seis meses de libertad condicional y servicio comunitario, por conducir en estado de ebriedad y poner en riesgo la vida de los transeúntes, con la condición de ingresar a un centro de rehabilitación y asistir a las charlas semanales de Alcoholicos Anónimos.

-Consíderelo como una advertencia señorita Min Mai –Dijo el juez –porque usted ni siquiera tiene licencia para conducir.

-Gracias su señoría -dijo la actriz.

-Preséntese mañana aquí a las ocho, se le indicarán sus obligaciones para saldar su deuda con la sociedad a la que le debe tanto –Con un fuerte golpe de martillo el juez hizo abandonar la sala.


End file.
